warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nagantaka/@comment-93.34.221.197-20181119223024/@comment-36642394-20181212175631
Counter argument to what? Your dumb reasoning and complete lack of knowledge of how this weapons function? Is there a even point you sound like you didn't even bother to try out the weapon you probably just fired few shots in simulacrum unmodded and quickly dissmised the weapon. -Innate Impact proc happens in addition to other procts doesn't dillute or replace other procs (This weapon ingame procs slash like crazy) - Not hitscan *sigh* its a crossbow ofc its not hitscan if you have problem with non hitscan either learn to lead your shots its not that hard or use flight speed boosting mods. Some of the strongest weapons in this game are projectile based (some even without having an AOE explosion). - What it lacks in crit it makes up with status chance and high damage. It creates high dmg slash procs that melt enemies in seconds. Furthermore idk if you are new to warframe or what but Status chance > Crit chance for higher levels. Still the crit on this weapon isn't completely lost YOU can still make this weapon to work as a crit status hybrid and it will preform great too. - 9 Magazine is generous for this efficient killing machine and mediocre reload speed is not that painful as on some other less efficient weapons *cough Mutalist Quanta cough* its manageable only thing bad is the reload boost is tied to headshot kills which is ultimately useless in high levels cause this weapon's slash procs often get in the way and slash proc kills don't count towards headshots. Still its not that big of a deal i've seen worse. Also you seem to don't even know what Mastery Fodder is If a weapon can kill heavy lvl 130+ reliably and fast its nowhere near being mastery fodder. Mastery fodder are weapons and gear that serve no other purpose but to level up mastery since they cannot be made good regardless of all the efforts put into modding them. This weapon is NOT a mastery fodder. Also LOL Harrow was crazy good when he came out he wasn't a mastery fodder he required a bit more skill to play than what was required from a typical casual. I actually play the game and use this weapon and i see how it performs how its better than i expected without even using any Rivens. Everytime i hear some casual dismissing weapon or warframe as "mastery fodder" It turns out that when i actually try said weapon or frame ingame and put a little modding effort in it. It turns out to be a really powerful and useful frame/weapon. So i'm still gonna stand by the fact that its your brain that is the mastery fodder here not this crossbow. There hope you are satisfied with "counter argument" (not that OP posted any arguments at all beside "hur hur its mastery fodder" and nothing else no details what so ever.) I see no further point in discussing this with you since like i said i can just launch the game and see for myself that everything you said about this weapon is just plain BS. Its just that simple.